Roeban
Federation Councilor for the Ane Confederation *'Created By:' Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' None as of yet *'Full name:' "Roeban" is all you can really write. Ane "icons" cannot be expressed in "flat" language. *'Title:' President of the Federation *'Race:' Ane *'Birthplace:' Savanna, El Nanth System *'Parents: Father:' Bonban Mother: Falan -- First Speaker of the All *'Siblings:' Ralan -- female. Bonban and Falan's first. She is a Seela of teleportation. She lives wild style and has no truck with the civilized style. (no appearance) Galerban -- male (deceased) An older brother that got caught up in some bad business. (The Price) 20 to 30 others, they have been at it for 400 years. *'Birthdate:' 2250 (Earth date) *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 12 hands (1.29 meters at the shoulder) *'Weight:' 197.3 kg *'Build:' Ane medium *'Marital status:' Bonded, 2 females 2 males. His Bond Group is behind his run for President and all serve on the Ane Delegation to the Federation Council. Gailan -- Motherhood incarnate. 120 years of age She has had 10 children and loves all children. She usually works domestic committees, aid and succor type things. Froban -- The most lawyerly Ane you might encounter. 230 years old. Seela of written language. He can precisely state any position in Federation Standard or the language of any Federation member or opponent that has been so for more than 20 years. He is working on the rest. He has a seat on the treaty committee for as long as he wants it. Slylan -- Everybody's friend. 97 years old. Slylan is working towards being a sela of PR, she isn't there yet. Meanwhile she is practicing what she has learned to set up the run for the President's seat. She doesn't serve on committee, but works the public opinion and the press. *'Description:' Roeban styles himself in the "civilized" fashion. Neatly groomed and decorated. He has gold and jewel work around his horns which are dyed black. His ears are pierced once near the base and he wears a variety of earrings. He usually has one or more necklaces. He carries a voder on an elaborate headdress that is hooked to a telepathic interface and universal translator for those species that are uncomfortable with, or incapable of, telepathic contact. The voder voice is set to a deep reassuring "statesman" tone. *'Skin coloring:' Typical Ane blue-black skin and bright blue mucus membranes, where it shows. *'Eyes:' Solid blue. Deep brown if the light is right. *'Hair:' Medium brown body with black points. *'Routine Activities:' Politics, sex *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Roeban is a Seela in Federation law and the Federation council. He has made an active study of the council from its founding forward, and has been a member of the Ane Delegation for the last 80 years. *'Financial Status:' Anything he wants, and he wants very little *'Group Affiliations:' Ane All, Federation Bar Association, Federation Council, various charitable and service organization. *'Personality:' Your new best friend. Roeban is a genuinely friendly Ane that really wants nothing more than to crawl into your lap and gossip. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Serve well as the First Ane President of the Federation Council *'Physical/mental Problems:' Roeban is a healthy specimen of Ane. *'Friends, Enemies (And Why):' Those persons that are less than forthright. Ane love to prick the overinflated and watch them pop. They also have the tact of a starship at warp 9. They will restate your position to you in exact, precise, blunt language that you cannot deny is what you want and still get what you want. This does not make political friends among many races. Roeban is a guilty as most in these practices otherwise known as Ane Diplomacy. He has been restraining that urge for the last decade and trying to cut back on his fellows as well. However a reputation earned is hard to get rid of. Vulcans, Andorians, and Klingons (surprise) among some others, have no problem with Ane bluntness. They have run roughshod over most Human members at least once. The Romulans and Cardassians do not like them at all. *'Special Abilities:' Telepath, Teleport, good multi-attention ability. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Generic Ane weakness for a good joke on pompous people. In a political arena that is a difficult thing to control. Roeban is better at it than than most. However he must also convince his fellows to do the same. Generic Ane physical disadvantages. He is Handicapped, and large. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Roban decided at a young age to study this "politics" thing. He read up on the Federation council, he attended law school and even passed the bar. He got hooked in. Politics is now his career and has even affected his choice of mates. Roban and his bond group have successfully made a run for Federation President, The first in the 200 years of the Federation. Roban has been made the front man of the Delegation, and has been serving as a fairly typical Council member for the last ten years. *'Position:' In human terms the Ane position would be libertarian to an extreme. Roban is no exception. They are pro Starfleet to the extent that it is a voluntary organization. The are only pro Federation because membership is voluntary and can be surrendered. Ergo, the requirements of membership, paying for things like Starfleet are not aggression. Ane are also pro truth. It might hurt, it might suck, but telling the truth is always better than a lie. It also follows that responsibility and accountability are paramount. People that try an end run around the agreed on rules deserve anything that can be thrown at them. Ane are firmly in the Gentlebeing camp as well. Making new friends and meeting new people is what they get up in the morning for. Category:Characters Category:UFP Space Category:Ane Space Category:Epiphany Trek